Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki
Welcome to the Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki Yakuza Mob Role-play (( or YMRP)) is a Realistic/Anime role play, that uses the 3d virtual world, Imvu as the main source of where the Role-playing takes place. The time period is 2135 in a mixed Tokyo/New york city called KasaiHana city. Within the city are a numerous amount of street gangs,Yakuza's, Mafia's, and even Triad gangs that flood the city doing whatever they can and please, from drug trafficking, to sex marketing, street fighting clubs, hit-men crew's and so on and so forth. People who Join will be allowed to be in either a branch in a Yakuza family, Triad, Mafia, or a simple street gang member, or maybe in the Police force that stops, and attempts to battle against the hording gangs in the city. It is a mixure of Action RP, where death could happen at any moment, and a Scifi feel too with some of the technology that some of the Yakuza's and KPD ( Kasaihana Police Department) may use. People are even allowed to be civilians, such as store employers, store managers etc, etc. YMRP, is a world where anything goes, you make it happen. The Main Idea.... Yakuza Mob Role-play, is for any, and all. Anyone interested in Asian culture, fantasy, Martial arts and a gritty role-play environment only limited to the limitations that one puts on themselves then this is what you want. We want a fun role-playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about role-playing and just generally having a great time. If your tired of your role-plays being for nothing, senseless posting, and then never to see these post again, then once again this where you need to be, we encourage that when ever someone is role-playing that they should record, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about Character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by continuing to upload your Role-plays. We want to role-play In a futuristic world, with a strong Asian/American culture. Also establishing the rough and tough situations of a city infested with gangs, corrupt police officers, prostitutes, hit men, serial killers, so on and so forth. This is a gritty role-play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly. This is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new role-players to take Part in the Yakuza Mob Role-play. Were waiting on you. http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/WarningSign_zpse2de7ca6.png Yakuza Mob RP is in escence a very vulgar roleplay directed at people 18 or older. It contains large amounts of explicit sexual content, alcohol and tabaco use, varied drug use, severe violence, extreme gore and complex mature situations. If you are weak stomached, feblee minded or against any of these things you should close your web page right now and forget about this rp. We are not responsable for the harm or addiction that may come to your character while in the rp, join at your own risk. How to Get Started: Steps: #Pick a Yakuza Clan #Fill the Application Form #Read and Consent to Rules Helpful Links: *Stat Book Information *KasaiHana City Districts *YMRP Directory Latest activity Category:Browse Retired Bio Category:Retired Clan